Sigh No More
by fiftyshadesofdevingray
Summary: Ron Weasley has never had trouble making Hermione Granger feel beautiful


**Summary: Ron Weasley never had trouble making Hermione Granger feel beautiful. Whether it was his touch, his word or the just the way he looked at her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if so I would have met Rupert Grint by now.**

**A/N: Just a little story about Ron and Hermione, and the way he loves her.**

**I "Sigh No More."**

The brightest witch of her age, which is what the wizarding world knows her has. Harry Potter's smart friend is what his followers see. She revels in the fact; she loves that she known for her brain and not her looks. But sometimes just sometimes she wishes somebody would notice that she too could be even just for one day the beautiful one. That is until she is in the presence of the one particular person.

Hermione has just finished her seventh year of Hogwarts, on the rare occasion he has time off from the Auror Academy. They met up at the Burrow, where Molly had proceeded to wear herself out doting on her youngest son hand and foot; stuffing him the gills much to his approval. She and Arthur go to bed early that night, leaving the two lovers alone.

They had ended up in the attic bedroom, which for once in a long time wasn't inhabited by Harry who had moved into Grimmauld Place. For once Ron didn't seem to mind that his sister had snuck off in the night to visit him, something that usually set his teeth on edge. They were alone, finally alone together.

Ron sat on his bed staring over Hermione, who walked awkwardly looking at the posters on the wall. They had been apart a while, but things seemed tense now that had spent so much time apart. Christmas, that was the last time they had seen each other. But that had spent time apart before, never feeling quite this off.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione, he took her hands in his squeezing them. "What's wrong, love?" whispered Ron

She swallowed harshly. "I-I am just worried," she murmured.

Ron frowned and pulled the petite girl to his chest. "It's just me," he reassured her lovingly.

"You've changed," she paused and ran her hands across his chest, "so much."

Ron had indeed changed, he had gone from the tall gangly, awkward boy she was once knew to this tall, lean and muscular. He had grown so rugged, so handsome (not that he always wasn't) but even more so. She was afraid that she wouldn't be enough for him.

Ron frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You're so handsome, so out of my league," she sighed, "you'll find something better than me."

Ron started laughing boisterously; Hermione glared at him. "I am sorry, love, it's just you sound ridiculous," he stroked her cheek, "I always thought it was _you _who was out of my league."

Hermione was taken aback by his assumption. "_Me," _she snapped, "why on earth would you think that?"

Ron turned their bodies so that he was standing behind; his arms wrapped her around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. They were standing in front of the mirror that hung on his wall, she shuddered slightly at her appearance but she couldn't move due to his hold on her.

"No," he whispered, "just look."

Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather not," she whispered back.

"I wish you could see what I see when I look at you," sigh Ron.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Oh and what is that?"

Ron pressed his nose into her neck, his hot breath lingering. "The most beautiful woman I've seen," he murmured between gentle kisses on her neck.

Hermione shivered at the feel of his lips on her exposed skin, she turned quickly to him and kissed his lips fervently. She tugged on the ends of his hair making him groan and making him pull her closer to his body. The heat radiated all through the room; you could almost smell the passion lingering in the air.

"Do the silencing charm," she ordered, breathlessly between kisses

He panted, "Why?"

"We don't want to wake your mother, do we?"

That night he told her she was beautiful with his touch.

**II**

Hermione stands inside the Burrow waiting for everybody to take their seats for the wedding, her wedding. She runs her hands over the sheer ivory silk of her gown (she couldn't live a lie in white) She tugged at her hair; smooth and sleek from liberal amounts of the hair potion. For once she felt mildly attractive, pretty even.

Then Fleur and Ginny walked down the stairs behind her, adorning their purple bridesmaids dresses. They looked lovelier than ever, even Ginny who was getting the slight baby bump of her first pregnancy. She had that glow and then there was Fleur, who always seemed to glow. Not even on her wedding day could she look beautiful.

Her father entered the room and walked over to her; her smiled and grabbed her. "You ready, love?" he asked, exuberantly.

Hermione took a deep breath, and hooked arms with her father; watching as Ginny and Fleur march off down the aisle with Harry and Bill. It was her turn, she could feel her heart racing, it felt caught up in her throat.

Mr. Granger led her out into the garden; everybody stood and the music played. She looked around for a moment and the fire in stomach growing, but it calmed when she looked straight ahead and saw him. Ron smiled at her, he had this look in his eyes that held total awe; something that didn't need to be said. It was with a look that he made her feel more beautiful than he ever had before.

**III**

Every muscle in her body ached, she was on the verge of sleep but she wasn't willing to lose that battle. Sweat drenched through her hospital gown; she felt disgusting and sore, but what did she expect? She never felt happier though, she had waited nine months for this day to arrive.

Ron sat carefully on the edge of her bed; the pink bundle nestled securely in his arms. He smiled down at the baby, their baby. She could tell even from where he was sitting that baby had the Weasley red hair, that beautiful red hair.

"Let me see her," ordered Hermione, gently.

Ron turned, and smiled at her. "She's beautiful," he whispered as he placed the baby in her waiting arms.

She held the baby against her chest. "She has your hair," Hermione giggled as the baby yawned, "and your mouth."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, but she looks like you," he pointed out, lovingly stroking the baby's face.

Hermione looked down and examined the baby farther; she did indeed look like her. The same pale complexion, the same shaped eyes and the same sloped nose. Her heart swelled with joy.

She was beautiful.

**A/N: Meh, review.**


End file.
